Lantis & Hikaru Lovely Adventure
by hironohime
Summary: Lantis, Felio and Clef decided to leave Cephiro and started to live in Tokyo with the Magic Knights after the last battle with Debonear. Lantis & Hikaru love fic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Years have passed since the last battle with Debonear at Sephiro. The three magic knights were now in their first year of university. Felio and Lantis in their third year while Ascott still stuck in the third grade of high school. The three of them have decided to leave Sephiro and started their new life in Tokyo.

Hikaru glanced at the tall raven haired guy who was doing a fantastic dribble with the orange ball through out the court. He passed the other players who blocked his way and finally conducted a wonderful lay up shoot. The managers and some substitute members cheered as the ball went smoothly inside the ring.

"Lantis!" Felio shouted from the corner of the enemy's ring. Lantis was going to pass the ball to Felio when two players appeared in front of him to encumber his next movement. Since the playing time was almost up he decided to challenge himself in doing the three point shoot. He jumped and threw the ball in a marvelous form and to everybody's surprise the ball went in. A long whistle blown by the referee ended the game and his team gained their victory. Both team players stood face to face and bowed to each other as their token of gratitude for the pleasant game.

"Hikaru san, do you mind to pass me that eraser?" Fuu asked.

_Silence_

"Hikaru san, are you listening?"

_Another silence_

"Ouch!" Hikaru screamed out when Fuu pinched her left cheek.

"That's your reward for ignoring me." Fuu continued as she took the eraser by herself.

"Sorry Fuu I didn't mean to do it. I was just …" Hikaru rubbed her cheek as she tried to make an excuse.

"Amazed by Lantis, wasn't you?"

"Well… I don't think so." She averted her look from Fuu to prevent her from seeing her blushing face.

"Hikaru, I have been your friends for years. You can't fool me." Fuu claimed as she fixed her glasses.

"Yes, mam. I admit that I was amazed by Lantis Kyle, the ace of our basketball team." Hikaru replied blatantly.

"Good!, I appreciate your honesty and my advice is you should not hide your feeling any longer since time cannot be turned back." Fuu patted her friend's shoulder.

"But how if… he doesn't love me in return?. I mean he is the prince charming who has his own fan club here in our university." Hikaru pointed at group of cheerleaders cheering on Lantis from the audience seat. The leader of the fan group is a green haired girl with nice body proportion and cute face. Her name is Primera.

"Fuu, can you pass me my towel please," asked Felio all of sudden.

"Sure, here you go." She smiled at him as she passed a black towel with an initial F on it.

"Thanks. Anyway what time shall we meet on Friday night?" Felio winked at Fuu.

"My part time job will be finished at 5 so I'll meet you at 6 at Shibuya Station." Fuu responded shyly as some pink spots appeared on both of her cheeks. Felio smiled brightly then left the place.

Hikaru admitted that she really envy her friend. Fuu had been going out with Felio for a year. It was Felio who started the relationship by confessing his love on the stage with guitar on his left hand and microphone on his right during the school festival. They conducted their date every week except during the examination period because, Fuu preferred to study in order to keep her good grades for the scholarship.

"Hikaru, we need to do the preparation for the prefecture competition in Nagasaki next week." Fuu explained as she cleaned up things.

"Oh!, I almost forgot about that." Hikaru took out a small memo pad checked her To Do list.

"I'll be handling the rental car reservation so would you please handle the drink supply?"

"Sure!, leave it to me." Hikaru raised a thumb with glee.

"Don't forget to bring back the receipt when you buy the drinks. I need it for the final calculation." Fuu continued.

"Got it."

"One more thing, Hikaru."

"Yes, my queen?" She asked playfully.

"I think Lantis san is not a kind of guy who judges a girl by her appearance." Fuu smiled before she walked away leaving the confused Hikaru.

* * *

Lantis gave a huge bit on his baked salmon filled rice ball and stared secretly on Hikaru who was practicing with her violin at the campus garden.

"Cute girl, isn't she?" Felio smirked at his friend.

"Who are you talking about?" Lantis responded blankly.

"The girl you were looking at."

"I'm looking at nobody." The raven haired boy denied briefly.

"You can't lie to me, Lantis. I can read minds." Felio bragged. Lantis chose to eat the rest of his rice ball rather than giving a reply to his talkative fellow.

"So, when are you going to tell her that you love her?" Felio asked.

"What makes you think that I love her?" Lantis asked back calmly before he took a sip of his ice green tea.

"Don't fool around with me, man. I heard from master Clef that you were asking Hikaru about the way to express love during her visit to Cephiro." Felio snorted impatiently.

"I don't want to be a substitute of Eagle."

"Goddammit, Lantis!. Nothing is more useless than to compare yourself with a dead man." Felio nearly yelled. Lantis ignored his friend for the second time that day and stared blankly at Hikaru who was still working with her violin.

"If you succeed a three point shoot at the prefecture competition in Nagasaki, promise me that you will make a love confession to Hikaru." Felio demanded seriously.

"It's none of your business, Felio." Lantis wiped his hands with wet tissues and crumple it up before tossing it to the nearest trashcan.

"Listen to me, superstud!" Felio grabbed the front part of Lantis black shirt as he glared at him.

"I'm sick of seeing both of you jib at each other so, why don't you just take the bet and we'll see the result after the game." Felio concluded before he released Lantis and walked away from the spot.

* * *

Lantis tied his shoes and took a deep breath to be prepared for the competition. Felio was checking the starting members and made sure that everyone brought their uniform to the changing room. Although Lantis was the ace of the team he was not chosen as the captain because, he was not good at explaining things due to his personality. Instead, Felio was chosen and he had proved that he's worthy for the position. He even spared his time after the practice for consultation of each member. It's an easy job for him since his major in the university was psychology and he had been thinking of such activity as some sort of internship.

"OK guys, do your best!. Let's win the competition so that the manager will give us permission to explore the night life of Nagasaki right after the game." Felio said out loud.

"Aye captain!"

"I can't hear you! Say it louder!"

"Aye captain!" All members except Lantis shouted in a chorus and stormed out of the changing room.

"Lantis, make sure that you keep your promise." Felio patted his friend's shoulder.

_Silence_

"Are you listening to me?"

"You have my words." The raven haired ace finally spoke in a low voice. Felio gave him a smile of satisfaction before standing beside the other members on a straight line facing the opponent team. They bowed to each other and the competition started after the referee blew his whistle.

* * *

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Lantis explored the court desperately searching for someone from his team to pass the ball. He was planning to do a long pass to Felio who was the nearest person to the opponent's ring but the guy from the opponent team who was several inches taller than him had been blocking his way. He found out that the only way to win the competition was to make a three points shoot since his team was two points behind and the playing time was running out. He moved a step backward and decided to do the three points shoot. This time the distance was longer than when he did during the practice. However, he realized that there was no turning back. It definitely not his personality to give up easily and that was the reason why everyone around him called him stubborn.

He jumped and stretched out both of his hands. The ball flew highly over the head of his defenders and successfully entered the ring. On the same time the referee blew his whistle as the sign that playing time was over. Lantis let out a relief sigh when he saw the score board. He could hear his fan club cheering on him and the team as big applause echoed inside the gymnasium. Both teams gave a bow to each other and returned back to their bench.

"You did a great job, Felio san. I'm so proud of you." Fuu smiled brightly at her prince charming.

"I won't have made it this far without your support, Fuu." He replied as he gave her a big hug followed by a quick peck on her cheek.

Hikaru sighed and left the two love birds hugging each other on the bench as she proceeded to Lantis who was sitting on the corner wiping his sweat with a black towel. She felt her heartbeat pace sped up when she realized how charming he was in his no sleeves basketball uniform. His arm muscles fully revealed and his long legs really match his tall body. It seemed that God had spent an extra time when he created him.

"Lantis….err…. would you like something to… drink?" She asked nervously and offered him a 500 ml bottle of sports drink.

"Thanks." He took the bottle and drank it to the half.

"Y-you were great back there. I was amazed by your three points shoot." She praised him as she played with some strands of her scarlet hair.

"Not really, I was just lucky." He answered briefly with a smile on his face. Hikaru felt as if her body was going to be melted by his smile which she thought as the rarest beautiful scenery in the world.

"No problem. Anyway, we need to leave this place as soon as possible and go to the hotel for check in." She added. Lantis nodded and followed her to the exit door after packing all his things and smashed them inside his huge sports bag.

"Lantis!" He heard Felio called him.

"What?"

"Don't you dare to tell me that you already forgot your promise." Felio grinned at him.

"I keep every words I said." Lantis replied firmly.

"Very well, make sure you do that during the night life exploring today."

"I'll try."

"Listen, I don't want to hear any excuses for not doing it today. It's now or never, you understand me?"

"Well, what if…"

"I don't take excuses so, good luck." Felio smiled before he left the place.

* * *

"Gentlemen, you can explore the night life in this town as your reward of winning the competition but make sure that all of you get back to the hotel lobby at 10pm." Fuu announced.

"10 pm is too early!" The team members grunted.

"Let's make it 10:30pm then. I don't want to hear any excuses for being late and make sure no one drinks alcohol even though I know that some of you are already twenty years old. Class dismissed!" Fuu revised her announcement.

"Hikaru." Hikaru nearly jumped off when she heard her name being called. She turned her head to the person who just called her and found Lantis standing behind her.

"I was wondering if you'd be kind to join me exploring the town." He asked.

"Oh… yes… certainly." Hikaru answered tensely.

_Growl!_

Hikaru blushed red as she rubbed her tummy.

"I think we should have dinner first, let's go to that noodle restaurant. I heard that this place is famous for the seafood noodles." Lantis guided his starving friend to a restaurant just about five hundred meters ahead.

"Welcome!" said the restaurant's owner amiably.

"Two seafood noodles, please." Lantis ordered as he sat near the counter.

"Okay. Two seafood noodles for the sweet couple here." He owner said to his employees.

Hikaru felt her face getting as hot as the noodle soup when she heard the word 'couple'. About ten minutes later two big bowls full of seafood noodles appear in front of them.

"It's delicious!" Hikaru gave her compliment delightfully after slurping her noodle.

"Thank you, young lady. I'm glad to hear that." The owner smiled.

"Hikaru, do you have any place you want to visit after we finished our dinner?" Lantis pulled out a pocket size guide book of Nagasaki.

"I want to go to the Glover garden." She answered shyly as she recalled what Fuu told her about the place some days before.

"_Hikaru san, you must ask him to the Glover Garden and find a heart shape stone located somewhere on the floor. The legend said that the person who found the love stone will never be apart from the loved one until their last breath. So, go to the top level of the place where you can see the beautiful night scenery of Nagasaki and make a love confession then report to me afterwards." Fuu explained while pointing at the PC screen showing the webpage of Glover Garden. _

"You're lucky, young lady. You just have to go straight up from the road in front of this restaurant." The restaurant owner's voice brought her back to reality.

"Really?, thanks for your information." Hikaru replied happily and finished her noodle immediately.

* * *

The night scenery of the Glover garden is beautiful. Various plants and flowers being lighted up by small lamps have made the place to become a romantic place for couples. Hikaru saw some couples held their hands and laughed while talking to each other. Inside her heart she wished if only she could hold hands with Lantis and walked around just like them.

"Kyaa!" Hikaru screamed in panic as she tripped over her own feet and fell to the ground. Fortunately her hands managed to support her body so she didn't kiss the floor.

"Are you alright?" Lantis asked anxiously as he stretched his hand to help her stand up.

"I'm fine, thanks." She shyly put her hand inside his. She stood up then glanced at the floor where she tripped and found an interesting shape of stone below and smiled.

"Let's go. We're running out of time." He whispered at her. Hikaru gazed at her hand that was fully wrapped in his and flushed at the fact that they were holding hands.

Finally they reached the place where they could see the night scenery of Nagasaki city. Lantis let go of her hand and started to explore the night view of Nagasaki city with his eyes. On the other hand, Hikaru chose to glance at the taller man in front of her. He was wearing a black button up shirt with pale blue jeans, some of his raven strands danced beautifully by the night wind. He elegantly flipped them back and continued admiring the scenery.

Hikaru bit her lower lip as she recalled the memory of what happened it Cephiro several years ago. She remembered that he was asking her about how to confess love in her world but he had not made his move since then. She knew that she might not deserve him because she was the one who killed his elder brother but she had made a promise that she will never ever lie to her own feeling anymore.

"Lantis." She called him. He averted his gaze to her.

"I-I'm sorry about your elder brother and you might not forgive me but I just want you to know that I love you." She confessed in a low voice. There was a long silence between them and she didn't dare to take a look at his face because, she was too nervous to do it.

"And I want you to know that I love you too." Lantis responded as he walked closer to where she stood.

She gasped when she heard his answer and tears of joy fell from her eyes to her cheeks. At last she had given a period for several years of waiting that seemed like forever. He tilted her chin up with two fingers and was about to lean forward to kiss her when the operator voice announcing that the park will soon be closed stopped them.

* * *

Hikaru jumped to her hotel bed and smiled like crazy.

"Is there something good happened to you?" Fuu asked looking confused.

"It's nothing, really he...he...he..."

"Stop it, Hikaru. You sounded like those hyenas in Africa." Umi complained as she gave her friend a look of irritation.

"Well, to be honest I have something to report to you." Hikaru replied before she sat up and hugged her pillow.

"Tell me then." Fuu placed her chin on her folded hands.

"I'm now officially in a relationship with Lantis." Hikaru reported with a glee.

"Oh my God!. I'm so happy for you!" Fuu responded cheerfully and gave her friend a big hug.

"Thanks a lot, Fuu."

"So, were there any smoochies after the confession?" Umi asked curiously.

"Err...unfortunately there wasn't any. Blame those staffs in the Glover garden." Hikaru grunted.

"You'll get a lot of smoochies sooner or later so no need to be worry." Fuu winked.

"I hope so. Good night, Fuu."

"Good night, Hikaru san." Fuu turned the light off and fell into a deep slumber.

Hikaru who was too excited to get some sleep stared blankly at the ceiling above her and started to play the love scene at the Glover garden over and over again in her head.

* * *

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Hikaru glanced at herself in front of the big mirror at Fuu's room. Umi was sitting and reading her favorite Japanese fashion magazine while Fuu was dealing with tons of textbooks on her study desk.

"Umi, Fuu."

"Yes?" The two replied in a chorus

"Do you think this red yukata suits me?" Umi & Fuu glanced at the red yukata with cherry blossom pattern that Hikaru was currently wearing.

"Yes, Hikaru. It really suits you and my advice is not to put on the wooden sandals because, you won't be able to explore the whole theme park with those things on." Umi suggested.

"But Umi, I'm just too short for Lantis if I don't put on those sandals on." Hikaru protested.

"No, you're not. You just think too much about your height. I suggest you to put on the black cushion sandals of yours. You'll gain about 3 centimeters just by putting that on." Fuu added.

"That's a good idea!. Thank you girls, I'd better be hurry so I can get on the next train to Maihama." Hikaru grabbed her white bag and ran as fast as she could.

"Have a lovely date, Hikaru san." Fuu said as she waved her hand.

* * *

Hikaru got off at Maihama Station and went ahead to a drug store where she waited there. She opened her cell phone and let out a big sigh.

"It's still 30 minutes more to go until the meeting time. I've come too early." Hikaru said to herself.

"Did I keep you waiting, Hikaru?" A familiar voice surprised her that she nearly dropped her cell phone to the ground.

"L-Lantis. N-No, of course not. I… I was just arrived." She answered clumsily.

"Really?. OK then, although it's quite early from the meeting time shall we proceed to our destination?"

"Sure, let's go." Lantis stretched out his right hand. Hikaru blushed and linked her left hand onto his right hand.

"Err… Lantis."

"Yes?"

"I… uh…do you mind if we have lunch as soon as we entered the theme park?. It'll be very crowded if we have lunch at the ordinary lunch time."

"Certainly, I don't mind." He gave Hikaru his rare to show charming smile that really shoved Hikaru off her feet.

Hikaru took her chance to stare secretly at Lantis who was walking beside her. She was amazed with his fashion. He loves to wear black clothes and today he wore a short sleeve black T shirt decorated with design zippers on the shoulders and some big safety pins at the lower part of the T shirt. The warmth of his hand really comforted her that she just wished for the time to stop.

"So what would you like to have?" Lantis asked after they entered a restaurant near the entrance of the theme park.

"Umm… I'd like to have hayashi rice with vegetable salad, orange juice and tiramisu for the dessert."

"I'll have the omelet rice and straight ice tea." Lantis mentioned the order to the waitress.

After waiting for about 20 minutes, their order came and they began to eat their meal.

"So, Lantis."

"Hmm?"

"What do you usually do on weekend?" Hikaru asked while leading the spoon full of hayashi rice to her mouth.

"Nothing special, just reading some books on bed." Lantis replied briefly and started to sip his straight tea.

"What kind of book do you read?"

"Something related to medicines."

"Sounds difficult." She scratched her head.

"Not really, it's quite interesting though. Anyway, how about you?"

"Recently I usually go to my best friends apartment and spent weekend there because my parents live overseas and all of my brothers are doing part time job on weekend." She finished her hayashi rice and began to eat her dessert.

"I see." Lantis finished his meal on the same time Hikaru finished her dessert.

* * *

They rode on the roller coaster, watched the parade and for the last attraction Lantis decided to enter the ninja maze.

"Lantis, are you sure we won't be dead from heart attack after exploring this creepy maze?" Hikaru started to tremble.

"Don't worry, we are too young for that kind of disease." Lantis answered frankly and led her inside the maze.

"This place sure is creepy." She said while tightening her grip on his right arm. She gave a horror scream when she saw a ninja puppet showed up from the roof throwing plastic shuriken at them. Lantis threw those back to the ninja puppet and escaped the maze together with his girlfriend. Hikaru giggled when Lantis hit his head on the exit door because it was too low for his tall body to get through. Then they headed to the center of the theme park and waited for the fireworks.

"Lantis, let's buy some snacks at the stall." Hikaru smiled broadly and started to run to the stall by herself.

"Hey, wait up!" Lantis said and went after her.

Hikaru decided to buy taiyaki (fish shape pancake) with custard filling while Lantis chose to have his taiyaki filled with tuna and mayonnaise.

"Lantis, we're eating the taiyaki in the same way."

"I didn't know that you also eat taiyaki from the tail."

"Yes, I do. That's why my brothers always make fun of me because most people usually eat from the head."

"Well, I prefer to enjoy the rich taste of the filling in the end not at the beginning."

"You sound like a gourmet reporter, Lantis. But I must admit that I totally agree with you." Hikaru laughed out loud.

Lantis noticed that his heart had started to beat faster than usual. He admitted that he was charmed by her happy face because, most of the time she rarely laugh in front of him. It was like a dream to see her talking actively and laughing out loud in front of him. The sound of fireworks caught the couple's attention. They tilted their head to look at the night sky decorated beautifully with various shapes of fireworks. Pink heart, green clover and even the shape of a teddy bear appeared in the sky.

"It's so beautiful isn't it, Lantis."

"Yes, it is and so you are in that yukata." Lantis pointed at what she was wearing. He couldn't believe that he just said his first cheesy phrase.

"Thank you." She flushed red on his words. He held her shoulder gently and leaned forward. She closed her eyes and waited from the moment to come.

_Wham! _

The big sound surprised both of them. Just about fifty centimeters from where they sat a bird nest fell to the ground. It has four little eggs inside it.

"Oh my God!, we should put this back to the tree. Lantis, do you mind to help me putting this back?"

"Not at all." Lantis brought her up and let her sat on his shoulder. Hikaru put the bird nest gently to the place where it supposed to be.

* * *

"I had lots of fun today, Lantis!. Thank you so much!" She thanked him when they arrived at the train station near her residence. The station was quiet, all the stores are closed and there only a very few people walking around.

"I'm glad to hear that." He let go of her hand.

They were standing face to face and stared at each other for a moment. Suddenly he circled one arm on her shoulder and the other one on her waist. She gasped and was about to say something when he plugged his lips on hers gently. She closed her eyes and placed both of her hands on his chest. He drew her head closer to deepen the kiss and nibbled at her lower lip asking for entrance. She allowed him and they started the tongue battle inside their mouths. He broke the kiss when he felt her light pound on his chest begging for air.

"Good night and have a sweet dream, Hikaru." He whispered at the end of the long kiss leaving her blushing as red as a boiled crab.

* * *

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Lantis dried his raven hair with the hair dryer before putting on his room wear. He opened the fridge to get a big bottle of well-refrigerated green tea and drank it directly. He could feel the cold liquid ran through his throat. He remembered how warm Hikaru's lips were and she was a little bit trembling. Lantis felt his cheeks heated by the memory and shook his head hardly to get back to the real world. All of sudden the photo frame where the picture of him together with Hikaru was placed fell to the floor causing a big sound that surprised him to death. Lantis felt uneasiness inside his heart and decided to call her.

"The phone you are calling is not activated." Sounded the operator.

_Impossible!, Hikaru never turns off her cell phone. Something must be happening to her,_ he thought.

He dashed as quickly as he could to the train station and got off at the nearest train station to Hikaru's residence. From there he started wondering around for the place where the red head girl whom he loves resided. His face was in horror when he saw her lying weakly on the grass at the park.

"Hikaru!, are you okay?. Hikaru!, please answer me!"

"Uh….Lantis…H-Help…me… I… can't breathe… (cough)"

Lantis held Hikaru's body firmly with both hands. He was confused about how to help her. Suddenly he remembered what the physician of school's health clinic back in high school named Clef said about giving first aid in the case of asthma.

_"Remember Lantis, the breath that human exhales is the first aid to the patient of asthma."_

Quickly he gave her a mouth respiration. He continued to do it several times until she started to breathe normally again. But, she was still too weak to stand up by herself. Since Lantis had no idea where she lives, he decided to bring her to his house. He placed her gently on the bed when they reached his house. He realized that her body was burning in fever so, he grabbed a small bucket, filled it with cold water, took some ice cubes from the fridge and threw them inside the bucket before jabbing a small towel in it. He squeezed the towel strongly and placed it on her forehead.

She was trembling badly, her lips were in the color of light purple and her face was pale. Lantis held Hikaru's hand tightly and rubbed her cheek. He noticed that it was a bit wet and found out that she was crying. Tears kept falling on her cheek as she sobbed, he felt as if his heart was scattered into pieces. It was the first time he had ever seen her crying so sadly that her small body was trembling.

"Lan…tis…" She called him weakly.

"Yes, Hikaru. I'm here." He grabbed her hand and placed it on his cheek so that she could feel him.

"Lantis…(sobs)….my head really hurts….(sobs)…I can't stand it anymore.. (sobs)...(cough)." She uttered.

"Don't worry, Hikaru. Soon master Clef will come and take care of you so please hold on." He comforted her by caressing her crimson locks daringly. Suddenly, there was a knock on the front door. Lantis gently released his grip on her and proceeded his way to the entrance.

"What happened?" A man with silver hair asked after Lantis released the lock.

"Thank God you're here, master. Please help Hikaru, she is in pain." Lantis said anxiously as he led the elder man to the main bedroom.

"I will help her, Lantis. Would you mind to leave me and this young lady just the two us in this room so that I can do the examination?" Lantis nodded and left the room.

_Some hours later_

"How is she?" Asked Lantis when he saw Clef coming out from the room.

"I gave her the painkiller so she's sleeping now." The doctor replied calmly.

"Do you have any idea about what happened to her?"

"I guess she has been poisoned by someone."

"Been what?!" Lantis nearly screamed.

"I found a big wound on her back which is caused by a poisonous whip. The poison is getting in her inside organs through the veins and there's no doubt that she will die if she does not drink the remedy." Lantis fell on both knees shocked by the truth he has just heard.

"She's burning with fever, we need to bring her to the hospital to get the proper aid." Clef advised.

* * *

"No!, please don't put that thing inside me… I beg you." Hikaru cried out.

"I'm sorry Miss Shido, we need to put this interval through your nose so that we can deliver nutrition into your body. You haven't been eaten anything since yesterday." Said the nurse.

"I promise I will eat so please don't put that thing inside me!" Hikaru insisted desperately.

"I'm sorry, Miss Shido. We need to do this right away. Please hold her arms and feet for me." The nurse gives instruction to her juniors.

"No!, please!" Hikaru screamed painfully.

The nurse started to put the interval through her nose and delivered nutrition fluid to her stomach. Lantis could not stand to take a further look at the great torture conducted right before his eyes. In about 30 minutes the nurse finished the activity and left the room.

Lantis took a step closer to the bed where Hikaru was laying. He could see a trace of tears on her cheek. He stretched out his hand and held her right hand that was full of blue color bruises caused by the intravenous drip injection. Hikaru's body was shaking badly and her breathing was rough. He wished if only he could be the one to endure all of her sufferings instead. He was very disturbed to realize that all he could do was just to hold her hand tightly and wiped her endlessly falling tears with a small towel.

"Lan…tis." She called him between her sobs.

"Yes, Hikaru."

"It was Debonear who poisoned me."

"What?, I thought we defeated her when we were in Sephiro."

"Yes, I thought the same with you but unfortunately she wasn't dead. She said she was able to survive the attack and escape Sephiro through the dimension gate. That is the reason why she is in Tokyo now."

"That evil woman!" Lantis clenched his fists.

"She said that she is going to suffer you by killing me. I did fight her with my fire sword but she was too strong to defeat." She bit her lips.

"You don't have to be sorry, Hikaru. I'll challenge her and get the remedy for sure!" He cupped her cheek with his right hand.

"I'm sorry for being such a weak girl." She placed her hand on top of his hand.

"You're not weak, Hikaru. It was your strength that brought me back to you during the fight with Nova." He placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

* * *

To be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"I see a light down there. It must be a small town." Lantis claimed.

"I hope so, 'coz the last time we saw a light it was the fireflies." Hikaru held her breath.

Lantis read out the welcome board near where they stood, "Welcome to Ellenoir, the country of remedy."

About give meters from where they stood there was a small hotel. Without hesitating they entered the hotel and asked the front office if there was any room left for them to stay.

"You two are lucky!, there is a nice room left. Here's the room key, our servant will bring your belongings to the room so please enjoy yourself." Said the front office guy cheerfully.

"Thanks. Anyway what are you selling here?" Lantis pointed at various bottles inside the glass cupboard beside the front desk.

"Oh, we're selling various remedy here."

"What's this?" Lantis stretch out a bottle in which is written "Argaiav".

"That is a remedy to recover strength."

"What about this?" Hikaru stretch up a bottle in which is written "Cocola"

"That's a remedy to gain appetite."

"Sounds good!. Lantis, please buy me one."

"OK. May I have the Argaiav and Cocola one for each please?"

"Thank you, Sir. Here you go." The hotel guy handed them two bottles of potion.

"Thanks." Lantis took the 2 bottles and passed one to Hikaru. They drank the contents of their bottle together and threw the can to the trash can below the front office desk.

"It's 9 pm already!. Let's eat dinner at the room and go to sleep." Hikaru said as she pulled his arm.

"Yeah, you're right. We still have two more days to spend until we reach Diamond Dust." They headed to the room, ate some canned food they brought and prepared to sleep. The only bed in the room was a big double bed and since there was no sofa to sleep separately, they decided to sleep together.

"Lantis…"

"Yes?"

"Nah… just calling." She giggled.

"Hikaru…"

"I won't be fooled by the same joke, Lantis." She stuck her tongue out.

"I love you." Hikaru gasped, her hearts was beating loud as if it's going to jump out of her chest.

"I love you too, Lantis."

"Hikaru, I'm going to protect you no matter what happen I promise."

"Thank you Lantis I'm really happy to hear tha…" Lantis planted a deep kiss on her lips before she even finished her word. She could feel his kiss that was full of passion and his strong grip on her waist.

"Hikaru, I don't wanna lose you. Please don't leave me." Lantis voice started to tremble, his thought of losing the woman he loves suddenly crossed over his mind and made his body shaking. Hikaru cupped his face with both hands.

"No, I won't leave you Lantis. That is the reason why I decided to fight Debonear together with you. I want to spend my life time loving you." She whispered.

Lantis smiled and sealed her lips with his. Hikaru replied to his kiss as she circled her arms around his neck. He pushed her down the bed and gave her an open mouthed kiss that sent shivers to her back and made her produced a large moan. She started to undo the button of his pajama with her numb fingers.

_Censored_

Hikaru woke up when the sunlight came in from the window. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at her partner who was in deep slumber beside her. She kissed him on the forehead and this woke him up.

"Huh?... is it morning already?"

"Yes it is, Lantis"

"Let's have breakfast and get going"

Hikaru jumped out from the bed, suddenly a pain run through her body and she began to lose her balance. Fortunately, Lantis was able to catch her on the arms so she did not fall on the floor.

"Hikaru!, are you alright?"

"I-It hurts"

"Which part of your body hurts?"

"….all… of it… Lantis help…me…."

"Hikaru!, pull yourself together!, Hikaru!. Somebody please help!"

* * *

"It seems that the poison is torturing her harder than before." Said the local doctor

"Will she be alright?"

"Yes, she will. She fainted because she couldn't stand the pain. I have injected the pain killer so she should be fine by now."

"Wait… this is the country of remedy isn't it?. Can you make a remedy to overcome the potion, doctor?"

"Actually there is a remedy called the rainbow shell but a month ago someone has bought all of it and destroyed the materials so it is impossible to re-produce it."

"How does he or she looks like?"

"According to the rumor it was a woman in a black dress but small eyes and red lips." Lantis felt his body burning in anger. He knew that it was the evil Debonear who started everything.

* * *

Hikaru woke up in the hotel room and she felt that her body was burning with pain. She explored the room with her eyes to find Lantis but it seemed that he was outside.

"Looking for your prince charming, princess?" Hikaru's body jolted with fear to this voice.

"Debonear!...you!"

"Stop screaming, dear or you'll cough up blood again. This time it may be your last." She smirked. Hikaru used all of her strength to stand up. She summoned her fire sword and pointed it edge to the evil queen. She hissed and started to attack Hikaru with her long sharp nails. Hikaru protected herself with the fire sword and attacked Debonear back but she was able to get away from the attack. Hikaru concentrated and decided to use her magic.

"Fire arrow!" She screamed. To her surprise her fire magic didn't appear instead, she started to cough up a lot of blood.

"Hahaha!, you can't use magic as long as you don't have the remedy, poor girl."

"Debonear, take your dirty hands off her now!" Lantis voice echoed throughout the room. He was standing in front of Debonear with his black magic sword ready on his right hand.

"Not so fast, boy!" Debonear grabbed the unconscious Hikaru on the back and disappeared.

"Hikaru!"

"Hahaha!, if you want to save her you must defeat me. I'll be in my dark castle north of here."

"No!, Hikaru!" His scream echoed in the room.

* * *

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

"Yah!" Lantis scattered the big branch of a tree that was blocking his way by his magic sword. In front of him stood a dark castle being lighted up by the crescent hanging on the night sky. He stepped forward to the main gate and it was automatically open for him. He walked inside the castle and at the main hall he saw Hikaru being tied on a chair.

"Hikaru!"

"Lantis!"

"So here you are Mister swordsman. Welcome to my castle." Said Debonear as she walked mightily from the upstairs to the main hall.

"You!, let Hikaru go!"

"I'm afraid that you have to defeat me which is… IMPOSSIBLE! Hahaha!" Debonear let up a big evil laugh and it echoed through the room.

Lantis took out his sword out and conducted his first attack.

"Lantis, she can recover injuries by herself and even grow the part of her body. Be careful!" Hikaru screamed.

"What a talkative little girl you are!" Debonear pointed a finger at Hikaru and in a second Hikaru's face was in horror, her eyes opened wide.

"What did you do to her?" Lantis yelled out anxiously.

"Well, I just cast a spell on her so that she'll have a breathing difficulty for some time."

"Release the spell immediately!" Lantis gritted his teeth in anger.

"Sorry, boy. I know how to cast a spell and unfortunately I'm not well trained to release the spell especially black magic. She'll end up dead with her teary eyes wide opened. What a shame way to die for a girl hahaha!" Lantis attacked Debonear fiercely and was able to cut off her right arms, but to his surprise her arms grew back.

"I told you that you can't defeat me!. I have gained a lot of power from Master Omega." Lantis began to explore the room to find the source of Debonear power. Of course she realized his action and started to shower him with some sharp ice needles. Lantis counterattack it with his magic sword and built a shield around him.

He could see Hikaru gasping for air, tears falling from her widely opened eyes, she looked frustrated. He kept looking around to find a clue to beat his enemy and finally his eyes were locked on a five meters tall egg like shape that is blinking.

_This must be her power source, I must destroy it._ He thought and began to concentrate.

"No, I won't let you!" Debonear yelled.

"Thunderbolt!" Lantis screamed as a thunderbolt came out from his black magic sword destroying the big egg.

"Aaaarrrrrrrrrrrrgghhh!" Debonear gave a painful scream as she scattered together with the tall egg into pieces.

Quickly Lantis grabbed the remedy bottle located in the small cupboard behind Debonear. He embraced Hikaru and helped her drank the remedy. In a minute she was able to breathe properly. He held her in his arms and carried her out of the castle. The castle that was seemed to be made by magic power fell apart behind them.

It was 1 am when they arrived back in Tokyo through the warp hole.

"Are you guys OK?" Fuu asked worrily.

"Yes, we're just fine." Lantis answered.

"Hurry, we need to close the hole immediately!" Umi shouted.

"Leave it to me!" Fuu stretched out her arms and her lips cast the spell. Not so long after that to everybody's surprise the hole was closed without leaving any trace on the ground.

* * *

Several months have passed since the last battle with Debonear. Everyone including Lantis and Hikaru was spending peaceful autumn days. Hikaru gave a big sigh and covered her mouth with a handkerchief after closing the rest room door behind her.

"Are you okay, Hikaru?. You look pale."

"Not really, Lantis. I feel nauseous and most of the time I feel sleepy." She said weakly.

"Would you like something to drink?" He asked her affectionately.

"Mineral water, please." Lantis handed her a bottle of mineral water he took from the fridge.

Hikaru took a gulp of it before she let out a sigh of relief.

"Hikaru, I think you should go to the hospital." He advised.

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow at him.

"Because, you have been like this since a week ago."

"I hate injection and the smell of the hospital." She responded quickly as she climbed to her bed.

"There won't be any injection, Hikaru. Come on, I'll go with you."

"If you want me to go you must succeed to get me out from this blanket." Hikaru covered her body with blanket and showed her back on him. He gave a great sigh and grabbed something from the drawer. He placed that something in front of her.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa!, a beetle!. Get away from me!" She yelled and threw away the blanket covering her body away from her.

"It's only a plastic." Lantis took the beetle and put it back to a drawer located under the bed. Hikaru glared at him.

"So since I won the fight you must go to the hospital."

"Okay..." She replied lazily.

* * *

"Well, I don't know if this is a bad news or good news for the two of you but I'll reveal the truth. This young lady here is pregnant." Both Hikaru and Lantis were surprised by the doctor's word that they remain silent for a while.

"How many weeks am I pregnant, doctor?"

"About two months and the DNA test have proved that this young man is the father of the child." The doctor pointed at Lantis.

"I'll give you the tablets to get over your morning sickness, take this medical receipt to the drugs counter to get them. I know it is tough for students like both of you to have a child but I don't recommend abortion because it may damage the mother's body. Good luck to both of you." She continued.

"Thank you, doctor." Hikaru and Lantis gave one bow and leave the examination room.

* * *

"She is WHAT?" Umi yelled at Lantis when he reported the fact to her at the girl's apartment.

"Calm down, Miss Umi." Fuu said.

"Uh… sorry, but I'm just too surprised to calm myself down" Umi scratched her head.

"Well, I can understand your feeling though…"

"So when did you manage to do such a thing, Lantis?" Umi averted her gaze to the man.

"What thing?"

"Oh come on!. I don't have to explain briefly, do I?" Umi sighed.

"I think it was when we arrived at the country of remedy and stayed at the hotel there."

"Did you remember anything that encourages you to do it?"

"After I drank the remedy to recover my strength I remember we talked and when I realized I woke up in the morning holding her in my arms wearing nothing at all."

"Do you remember the name of the remedy?"

"Yes, it was called Argaiav. Strange name isn't it?"

"Try to read the name from the back."

"It's… via…Oh man!"

"Yes it is you, dumb head! You should have realized it earlier." Umi snorted.

"I didn't plan to do that is just that I thought I need to recover my strength as soon as possible to be able to protect her anytime. But… it seems that I just end up torturing her… I have never seen her in that very troubled expression."

"So what are you gonna do, Lantis san?" Fuu asked.

"I…I'm going to propose her."

"You have our blessings then." Umi answered promptly. Lantis was surprised by the quick answer.

"Well, I heard from Ferio san that you have got a job as an administrator in one of the famous drug store in this country. So, you just need to complete your thesis and graduate on time" Fuu smiled.

* * *

To Be Continued


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Hikaru was reading her favorite shojo manga when Lantis entered the room.

"Hikaru…"

"Hmm?"

"Do you mind to go on a drive with me from now?"

"Not at all, give me 15 minutes to change my clothes." She smiled as she folded her manga and put it back to the bookshelf.

"Alright"

_Fifteen minutes later_

"Okay, Lantis I'm ready." Lantis glanced at Hikaru in her soft pink one piece dress. He was amazed on how that clothes suit her so much. It just matches her beautiful red hair and red eyes.

"Lantis… earth calling Lantis… can you hear me?" Hikaru asked as she gave a confused look at him.

"Sorry. Shall we go then?" Lantis stretched his hand.

"Sure, let's go!" Hikaru took his hand cheerfully .

* * *

"It's been a while since the last time I went to a beach." Hikaru ran happily on the sand then stopped at a spot where she closed her eyes and enjoyed the sea breeze.

"Watch your step." Lantis told her anxiously.

"Don't worry I won't slip up, Lantis. Come on you should join me." Hikaru pulled his right arm and they started to chase each just like the scene from Bollywood soap opera or whatever it may called. Finally, they were running out of breath so they decided to sit side by side on the sand and glanced at the beautiful scenery of endless blue right before their eyes.

"I was so sad when I left you after the last battle in Cephiro." Hikaru broke the silence between the two of them. Lantis listened carefully as he held her hands tightly.

"I started to cry every time I see you in my dream. After we met each other again at the university I began to realized that the being apart had created a big distance between us. I tried to express my feeling to you but I just couldn't. There's a fear in me that I may get rejected and that really scared me to death. That is why I was so happy when you asked me to become your girlfriend after that basketball competition." She stopped for a while then took a deep breath.

"Lantis, I just want you to know that... I love you from the very beginning and the feeling is getting stronger each day." Lantis smiled when he heard her words and hugged her possessively. He released her for a while and slipped his right hand into the small pocket on his trousers. He pulled out a heart-shaped blue box and placed it gently on her right hand.

"Lantis?" She glanced at him confusedly.

"Hikaru, would you marry me?" He asked her confidently as he stared deeply into her crimson red orbs. Tears of joy streamed in her eyes, blurring her vision. She was sure enough that she wasn't a crybaby but, when it comes to love matters it seemed like her eyes refused to cooperate with her.

"Yes, Lantis. Of course." Hikaru answered happily before they wrapped each other in a heart-warming embrace.

* * *

Lantis silently rubbed his eyes when he heard the clicking sound from the living room then, he turned on the bedside lamp and took a glance at the wall clock that shown 2:00 am.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up." Hikaru who noticed the light walked into the room.

"Never mind. What were you doing?" Lantis asked in a dreamy voice.

"I was just checking my belongings since I'll be staying at the hospital from tomorrow." Hikaru smiled as she slowly sat on the bed and tried her best to lie there normally but she failed since her tummy was now too big to manage.

"You can't sleep, can you?" She nodded at his inquiry.

"The baby keep moving and kicking especially at night." She sighed as she rubbed her tummy.

"Don't worry she won't be doing that again from tomorrow." Lantis replied affectionately before he patted her head and placed a light kiss on her tummy. She smiled shyly at his action and hugged his waist possesively.

"I look horrible, don't I?" She pouted.

"I don't think so." He denied.

"I'm as huge as a pregnant cow, my hair is a mess since I can't use styling cream or hair spray to set it up and I stink like..." His forefinger silenced her.

"You are still as beautiful as you were before you get pregnant. No, cut that one. You have turned more beautiful after you get pregnant and you look more mature." He told her kindly.

"Sweet talker." She replied, her cheeks reddened.

"I'm just being honest, Hikaru."

"I feel like having an alien inside me that will just burst out in no time." She whined.

"You'll be having a baby, not an alien and the baby won't burst out of your chest. Your brain was just obsessed with some scenes from that favorite movie of yours." Hikaru chuckled at his statement.

* * *

A couple years have passed since Lantis and Hikaru got married.

"Ruri-chaaaaan!" Hikaru called her daughter loudly.

"Yes, okaasan!" Ruri showed her face from up on the tree.

"Oh my God!, why on earth do you love to play on the tree?. You might fall down you know?"

"I won't fall down, okaasan. I'm a good climber you see." Ruri started to move from branch to branch smoothly just like Tarzan.

"Well, Hikaru. You shouldn't be so hard on our daughter." Lantis came out from inside the house.

"Otoosan!" Ruri beamed happily while jumping off the tree and rushed to hug her father.

"You are too kind to her, Lantis." Hikaru complained.

"Really?" Lantis replied while picking up the three years old red haired girl with black eyes same as his.

"Yes, you are".

"Well then I should have been kinder to you instead." He put his daughter down and embraced his wife from behind.

"Lantis!" Hikaru blushed red.

"Kyaaa!, otoosan and okaasan lovey dovey!" Ruri said loudly.

"Sshhh!, Ruri-chan. The neighbour might hear you." Hikaru warned her daughter.

"Sorry." Ruri covered her mouth with both hands.

Lantis gently put his hand on Hikaru stomach and felt something different.

"Hikaru... are you?" Hikaru nodded and smiled brightly, she placed her hands on top of his hands.

"Yes, Lantis. The second alien is on the way." Lantis laughed before he gave Hikaru a warm embrace.

* * *

The End


End file.
